


Beyond the Sea

by r0binmon



Series: Jimon Romance Collection [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Because exploring it would be interesting, Disney, Disney Sea, First Date, Fluff, Hugs, Jimon Relationship, Jimon Romance, Kisses, M/M, Or Whatever You Want to Call It, Softness, Tokyo (City), Tokyo Insitute mentioned, jimon, lots of them - Freeform, too much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: Jace and Simon go to Disney Sea, a place where all the magic happens
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Jimon Romance Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Beyond the Sea

“You want to go where? Never heard of that country. What language do they speak there? Disneyish?” Simon stared at Jace when he said that. Sometimes he wasn't sure if Shadowhunter grew up in the same time period like himself... not even if they grew up on the same planet.

“Disneyland... this is a theme park” Simon tried to explain but noticed right away that this was no help. “Okay, look... it's a place where people go to have fun”

“Like a club?”

“Uh... yeah. But... big scale. Outside. Without dancing and alcohol”

“And people have fun there?” Now it was Jace who stared at Simon as if he was an alien. The vampire sighed deeply. Maybe he just had to show him.

“You know what, forget it. I'm tired of explaining completely normal things to you if you're always like that”

“No need to be rude. It's no my fault mundies are... weird”

That was it. Simon had enough. They had already argued so many times about simple and common mundane things and it always ended like this. Jace made everything sound as if mundanes were inferior to the whole shadow world. Ever since they got to know each other he heard things like that from him, though it got better with time, especially when they somehow found their way to each other.

About one year ago Simon kind of stumbled into the Institute and now he was a part of it. The first vampire to live there. It had taken the couple six months to get together. They still didn't know how it worked out, as they both had been constantly annoyed by each other. Sometimes they still were but over all they grew together much closer, talked instead of screaming at each other. Simon often thought it was Jace's pride that got in their way and... he was probably right. Still, the Shadowhunter had kindly offered his life, when Simon had been dangerously hurt which in the end had made him a daylighter since Jace's blood was special. Though sometimes the blonde was such a klutz, he also had his ways to show affection. That had been one. But it was also the way he always made Simon's bed because he was too lazy, sorting his picks by color into the little box they belonged in, the soft touches when they passed each other in the institute and the way Jace just looked at him, these gentle eyes he showed no one but him. Whenever Simon saw this look on his face he felt his knees becoming weak and if he still could he would have blushed. Instead he just started pulling at the seam of his shirt, playing with it nervously. Jace knew exactly what that was supposed to mean and somehow he really thought this behavior was... cute? Not that there was anything cute about the nerdy vampire but... there was something about him, that just hit Jace's heart.

“Simon, stop bein-”

“Apologize”

“Why should I apolog-”

“Because _you_ were the rude one” Simon insisted and looked at him askingly.

“Alright. I'm sorry, okay? So, what is this Dizzyland?”

“Disneyland. It's a... kingdom, full of magic and basically my childhood memories” The vampire tried to explain without explaining anything. Jace was still confused about the whole issue. What kind of place was it? A kingdom? Magic? A big scale club?

But rather than provoking a discussion again he stayed silent and just nodded. How would they go there anyway? Where was it?

“Could you at least tell me where we have to go for that?”

“Well, it depends” Simon answered. “Where we want to go. There are two in the US, one in France and some in Asia. But all of them are pretty far”

There was no way they could go there alone but Simon already had a plan for that. He'd ask Magnus. After he had helped him out with some ingredients, the warlock still owed him. And he'd have to pay by portal. That would be the easiest way. And they'd have free choice where to go. So they could use it.

It was one week later that Simon finally had time to ask Magnus and to his surprise he was completely into this idea.

“Simon! What a lovely idea. Of course I will help you. Actually I already have been to the parks myself quite a few times”

“Oh, and which one was the best?”

“Let me think... If you want to see more than just usual Disney things, which Jace doesn't even know, what about Tokyo then? They have a park, completely unique. I think that one might be a good place to go”

Tokyo was really far and for Simon, who had never been out of the country, it would be something very new. A bit of a panic started to grow in him, which apparently showed on his face. Magnus gently touched his shoulder.

“I'm sure you'll be alright. One message and I can bring you back. But first of all, when do you want to go?”

It took a while to decide since Jace was a Shadowhunter and he was never really off duty. Also Tokyo was a huge time difference so they had to make sure it would work out. But as soon as Simon announced the date Magnus let two tickets appear magically.

“Don't lose them, alright?”

Simon frowned at these words. Losing them, as if he would lose them. After all they marked a special day for both of them. He was so excited, he ran to the institute instantly, showing Jace the tickets.

“Magnus got them for us!”

But Jace just looked at the paper tickets Donald and Daisy were printed on.

“What's that?”

“Err... tickets?”

“I can see that. I mean those...”

“Ducks?”

“...yes.”

“Oh, he's called Donald. And she's Daisy. They are a couple”

The silence after these words was heavy and felt like hours, though it just were a few moments.

“You're okay?” Simon finally dared to ask.

“Sure. Two ducks on our tickets. Better – couple ducks with weird names”

“Jace, don't be a killjoy. You should look forward to our... excursion”

“Oh, so that's how you call it?”

“How else should I-”  
“Date?”

Again there was silence for a few seconds. And again it was Simon who ended it. He looked at Jace with sparkling eyes, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a short but deep kiss. It didn't happen often Jace was talking about dates. Usually he was mocking the vampire when he had some romantic ideas. But now it was Jace who said the romantic things and Simon was head over heels for him.

Sometimes when these rare events happened the vampire felt like his heart was beating again. There was this warmth inside his chest, growing and captivating. It made him feel alive. Human. And Jace was the only one who could make him feel like that.

About one week later it was finally  _the day_ . It was evening when the couple turned up at Magnus' place but it was Alec who opened the door. He smiled softly at his Parabatai, greeted Simon as well and brought them to the living room.

“Are you ready?” Magnus joined them with a wide smile. “Here is a bit of money. Believe me, you will need it. Cash is much more welcome than card payment” The warlock handed them some bills and before Jace could even reach out for it, Simon took it and put it in his backpack.

“Thank you, Magnus. I completely forgot about that” He couldn't believe he was so forgetful sometimes.

“You have everything else? Make sure you will be at exact the same place as you arrive at 9pm. Alright?” Magnus asked and they both nodded.

“Jace, do you have any weapons with you?” Alec now asked and looked at him.

“Of course I don't”

“I made sure he wouldn't” With a grin Simon looked at Alec.

“Do you have enough blood with you?” The Shadowhunter wanted to know and the grin on Simon's lips disappeared.

“Of course I do. Two bottles. Can we leave now?”

Magnus and Alec shared a look but the warlock gave in. “Have fun” He said and created a portal Simon and Jace went through. As they stepped out of the portal it was a sunny and clear day. The air was fresh, smelling a bit like salt as the sea's fresh air was carried their way with the wind. Gentle music played all around them and after some looks around they made their way to the entrance where people were waiting to be let in.

It was an amazing atmosphere and Simon couldn't stop himself from looking around, while he grabbed Jace's hand.  
“You're alright there?” Jace asked and smiled at the expression on his lover's face. Gently he touched his cheek. He looked so happy. But he himself was happy as well. He could be with Simon, enjoy the day together and try not to think about what was going on in New York. It was a hard task. Still, there was probably a lot to see and a lot of what could distract him from his Shadowhunter job.

Finally going through the gates was breathtaking. The huge globe above the well, even more of music, people of the staff greeting them waving and with smiling faces and the many other people around them laughing and cheering. They took the park guides and maps, which Simon put in his pockets, before they walked straight forward to the well.

“Can we... take a photo?” Simon asked with a bit of hesitation when coming closer to the globe. Jace nodded slightly and so the daylighter took out his phone, as one of the staff came closer. It was a young lady with a polite and soft smile. Her long hair was tied to pigtales under the huge fluffy hat.

“Do you want a photo?” She asked with a strong but lovely accent.

“Oh, yeah. Thank you!” Simon handed out his mobile, a gesture Jace wanted to stop. “It's alright. She will only take a photo. Relax...”

Jace still was full Shadowhunter mode, looking around, checking for any dangerous situation. But Simon pulled him closer, leaning to his shoulder, putting his arm around the blonde and smiled widely for the photo. Jace sighed but also smiled a little. It was hard to let go of all of it.

When they had a look at the photo Simon could hear his Shadowhunter's heart beat faster. Sometimes Jace didn't need to show any affection since Simon could hear it. He could hear the rush of his blood and he could even smell changes in his mood if they were just strong enough.

It wasn't enough for a different scent now, but his heart told him already. So Simon just smiled, put back his mobile and gently put his hand around Jace's wrist.

“Let's go inside the park”

Jace followed his vampire boyfriend, looked around and was, though he didn't mention it, obviously really impressed about the architecture. It was Mediterranean buildings, rectangular or cubic with facades of yellowish-beige to deep terracotta. Jace hadn't seen anything like this ever before.

When they walked though the building in the middle, to finally enter the whole park, he saw shops and even more people of the staff greeting and waving. That was so foreign to him – and not just because they were in a foreign country. He tried to keep a straight face but when seeing Simon, whose face was so bright and his eyes sparkling, he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

When they walked out from under that tunnel beneath the tower they stepped onto a small plaza with buildings at the sides, some spots to sit, small carriages with merchandise and in front of them a huge lake. Behind the lake were mountains and a volcano smoking. When all of sudden fire came out of it there was a slight – or maybe not so slight – amount of panic growing in Jace. This was no safe place at all!

“Wow! This is so cool!” Simon exclaimed. This was obviously not the right reaction according to Jace, who was pulling at Simon's arm.

“There was an explosion! And there are people screaming, Simon. I need to-”

“Jace. People are screaming because they're having fun. Everything is alright. Nobody is hurt. And we will now walk this way. Come on!”

With a look at the guide map Simon walked to the left.

Jace didn't feel safe here. He didn't have weapons and if something was going to happen, there was no way he could do anything about it. He followed Simon, who seemed so carefree but in Jace there was this restlessness that just didn't want to go.

When they had walked up some stairs along the lake and came to a big crossing they took the left path to go to find their way to the first ride. Compared to the Mediterranean city, where they had been before, this areal looked like a typical American city during the 20 th century.

“This place is really cool. Why does it look so different?”

“Because each part of the park is styled in a different way. There are different restaurants and also different rides with specific themes. This is why this type of park is called theme park” Simon explained. “This area is called American Waterfront. The one before was _Mediterranean Harbor_. But there are also some more.” Simon looked at the map in his hand. “There is _Port Discovery_ , _Mysterious Island_ , _Lost River Delta_ , _Arabian Coast_ and the _Mermaid Lagoon_ ” He read out loud while they were walking. For a second he looked up to make sure they were still on the right path.

Jace listened to his words, trying to understand. Why would mundanes put so much effort in this?

Finally they stood in front of a big tower.

“Weird construction. What do we do? Do we go in?” He asked in confusion when Simon already walked to the entrance.

“Sure. 25 minutes waiting sounds good”

“What for?”

“It's called _Tower of Terror_. It's ride in the dark that could be a bit scary because-”

“I'm a Shadowhunter. Nothing is scary for me. Don't worry, I'll be fine.”

“Alright then...” Simon shrugged and put away the map, then looked at the interior, while Jace did the same.

“They should clean this place” The Shadowhunter murmured. Simon wanted to give a snarky answer but didn't say anything.

They probably cleaned this place everyday. But it just looked like an old hotel. There was that old, wooden reception counter, a table with withered flowers in the middle, together with old seats, covered in dust. When looking up Simon saw the big chandelier above them. Just as he wanted to take a look at the guest book at the counter, soaking in all the details of that amazing design, the line was moving but closed again not much later. He grabbed for his phone in his pocket and took some photos. On one of these he also captured a little snapshot of Jace which he was extremely fond of.

After stopping for another time with the next rush of people they could go inside. A lady with a long dark costume and a little head dress apparently told a story of the building and Jace had a look at the newspaper next to her, that was written in English. While Simon of course knew that nothing of this was real, Jace thought of it as an actual newspaper and therefor believed the story written on it.

An old man collected lots of things around the word and one day got this idol called _Shiriki Utundu_ which seemed to be possessed. Lots of strange things happened after he got it.

“This is why mundanes are useless. They think things like this are collectibles. This is so stupid”

“Jace!” Simon frowned at him and the blonde just crossed his arms without any other word.

When the following doors opened they stepped into a room that looked like a kind of private library with a old desk in the middle and a gramophone on it. Next to the desk a wooden block was standing in the light and that figure from before was standing on it.

“There it is. Simon! This thing is possessed!” Jace exclaimed and Simon was glad that no one really seemed to understand or just didn't listen.

“Jace that's not real. It's just a story and-”

But he couldn't go on talking. The lady who had joined the group started the gramophone. After the introduction suddenly the idol disappeared and Jace wanted to say something again, when the lights had been turned back on but Simon pushed him forward to the door and so they followed the other people.

What followed was another while of waiting was standing in front of an elevator before they went inside. They sat down on their seats, closed the belts and Simon placed his bag between his legs. After a safety instruction the doors closed and Simon reached for Jace's hand.

“You're okay?” he asked and Jace nodded. But he wasn't really okay. As soon as the cage, they were sitting in, moved, he flinched a bit.

“What's happening?” He asked.

“I thought Shadowhunter aren't scared?”

A very displeased grunt left Jace's mouth but he stayed quiet during the video sequences and the slow rides upwards. The whole cage rattled and they were shaking until they reached the top. The doors in front of them opened and they could see other attractions, people and the sea. There also was the volcano and-

Jace started screaming in full panic when suddenly the whole cage with all the people inside dropped. It was rushing up again before dropping once again and again he screamed, along with the other people inside. The grip around Simon's hand got painfully tight and then... suddenly it was over. The lights went back on and Jace was pale and shaking a bit.

Gently Simon touched his cheek. “Jace?”

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That?”

“Your first ride on an attraction. Maybe I should have picked something easier for you?”

Jace frowned, opened the belt and got up. Simon followed as they left the building through a little shop. Outside the Shadowhunter took a deep breath.

“Okay, Simon. You now tell me. What is this place? What was that? What happened there?” He ran his hand through his hair and if Jace would not have looked that desperate, Simon probably would have laughed. But now he softly pressed his hand to his shoulder, while he took one hand of Jace with his other.

“Okay, so attractions are... electronic things one can ride. They can be slow and joyful or fast and loud and scary. There are sooo many types and... in this park here there are some we can go to. Like this one. Or others. Roller coasters. And slow boat attractions. We can go to all of them and try them out or... we just walk around and have a look at the park?” Worry appeared on his face. Jace had looked so full of fear.

“I'm alright” The Shadowhunter insisted anyway. “Could we just... sit down for a moment? I still don't get this. Why do mundanes go here and why-” But he couldn't go on talking. Just as they approached a bench a staff came closer, smiling at them and both, Jace and Simon, instantly noticed the runes on his neck and his hand.

“Are you two alright there?” The man asked.

“Er... yeah, sure” Jace looked at him in confusion. “Who are you...?”

“I'm Takabayashi. I belong to the Tokyo Institute and... this is my work. Keeping the mundanes safe”

“The Tokyo Institute sends Shadowhunter here? Wow, they are awesome. New York could really be a bit more creative there”

“So you're a Shadowhunter from New York?” Takabayashi's eyes wandered from Jace over Simon and he looked like he was scanning him. “And you are?”

“Oh, I'm not a Shadowhunter. Obviously. I'm a vampire currently living in the institute and I'm his boyfriend and-” He stopped instantly when he noticed the expression on Takabayashi's face. But he was not the only one realizing the atmosphere changed. Jace didn't know what the other was thinking but he had reacted to Simon's words so either because he was a vampire, or because he was living at the Institute or-

“But you're... in the sun?”

Simon let out a deep sigh. Okay, that was the issue... “I'm a daylighter”

“No, that's a myth”

“It's not. Look” Simon grinned and his teeth were growing. But the slap on his head made him stop. Jace frowned at him.

“There are mundanes all around. Stop it” His voice was serious and so was his expression.

During the ongoing talk with Takabayashi they found out that Shadowhunter and Downworlder worked together a lot, much different to what was still going on in New York. Seelies had always been a part of the culture, though people called them differently. So were vampires, werewolves and other Downworlder. Especially warlocks often worked in pretty high ranks for the Institute or the country.

Simon was fascinated by those differences. It had been hard work to finally being able to stay at the Institute. Here it seemed like it wouldn't have been a bother at all.

They also found out that all around _Disney Resort_ Shadowhunter worked to keep people safe from anything that could happen. Even if it was mundane things. Safety was the most important here.

“Where will you go next?” Takabayashi finally asked and Simon took out the map again.

“I guess we will follow this way and... go to _Port Discovery_.”

“Good choice. Have an amazing day and don't miss taking photos. Those a precious memories for the ones who will live forever”

Simon blinked, then smiled softly. “They are... Come on, Jace. Let's go!” He grabbed Jace's hand, waved goodbye with the other one and went on with his blonde Shadowhunter.

When they took the path along the coast they saw a huge ship with a restaurant inside. Simon took a selfie with it in the back, pulling the other closer so he could join the photo. They pressed their cheeks together, being as close as possible. When the photo was taken he put the mobile away again and they went on. After a few minutes of walking they came across a little bay with some shops and restaurants close by. Simon could smell so many things here. Between fries, fish, and cakes there was also the intense smell of popcorn with milk tea flavor – though he couldn't really make out flavor, it had been written on the popcorn stall. But above all he could smell Jace's scent. He smelled his shampoo, the smell of the Institute's washing soap, his blood, his skin... and he loved all of it. Slowly he turned his head to the Shadowhunter. He was looking around enjoying this place now the same as he did himself. Simon was really lucky to have him by his side.

While they were still going their way, Simon wondered if Jace now understood all of it because this must have been so new to him. There were so many things the Shadowhunter never experienced before. So he tried again, explaining how the rides worked, what they had to do with the various Disney movies and why mundanes went here in the first place. Slowly Jace seemed to get it, although he still didn't catch everything.

“So this is all a bit like a movie and... we are a part of it? Everything on the rides is staged?” Jace asked and Simon nodded. Maybe this was an easy way to explain how this was working. “Okay, so if we go on the same ride more times, it'll always stay the same, right?”

“I guess so. Some rides in some parks have two options of how a ride turns out to be. But eventually it's only a small part that is changed and if you ride many times you will experience the same attraction over and over again.”

“I think I got it then” Jace answered and smiled. “And I'm curious how all the other things turn out to be”

The path brought them to _Port Discovery_ where they sat down for a little snack first. Simon got Jace a bagel shaped dumpling, filled with shrimp cream. When he gave it to him, Jace reached for his wrist instead of the dumpling and pulled him closer, so he could press a small kiss to his cheek. The vampire smiled happily, sat down and now handed the dumpling to Jace who started eating, while Simon got one of his bottles out. He took a few sips, closed it and put it next to him on the table.

“In _Port Discovery_ is another ride. It's with _Finding Nemo_. But I guess you don't know that. It's probably really cute and much different to the ride before.” Simon said, when he folded out the map in front of him. “Look, this is where we are” He pointed at the spot on the map and let Jace have a look at it as well.

“There is still so much to see and we have already walked such a long time. It must be huge”

“It is. And there's so much more to enjoy!”

These words surprised Simon. Jace enjoyed it. He really did, right? Although they had not been here for long now. But he seemed to want to do more, see more and just explore what else they could be doing here. Maybe even without thinking about New York or the Institute. Something that was much needed. Jace thought too much about Shadowhunter business all the time and now it was the right moment to make him forget that and bring out his human side a bit more, without stress and pressure and difficult tasks.

After eating and drinking they went on walking along the path that would bring them to the right they wanted to go to. There was so much decoration on the way, shops, music, more food. It was amazing to see and at one stall Jace stopped to look at the things there but he soon decided there was nothing he really wanted or needed.

“Is there nothing you would enjoy?” He asked Simon who shook his head.

“Not here. Maybe at another place. I want to get something of a specific character” He explained without really telling him about that character. Instead he took Jace's hand and walked with him again until they reached the ride they wanted to go on. After a while of waiting they entered the building. It was a room similar to a cinema and when they sat down they closed the belts like they did on the ride before.

“This won't fall down again, right?” Jace asked grinning.

“Don't worry. It's different than the first one. It will move, I think. But it won't fall down. It's going to be fun! Relax!”

And it really was. They saw a cute movie on screen while the room and the seats moved. Jace laughed and smiled and Simon couldn't have been happier when seeing him like this. He looked so different. He finally relaxed. And it was so good to see. He showed this side of him just not enough. And so Simon tried to take in all of this. Every moment meant so much to him.

“Where do we go now?” Jace wanted to know which made Simon laugh.

“So motivated now? Let's just follow the path. Then we can either go to the mountain part or to the other side of the river over there” The vampire answered.

“What's on the other side? Let's go there”

So this was the way they had decided for. The came to a bridge, crossed it and entered a part of the park that was meant to be a jungle. Lots of trees were along the way, the stalls were out of wood with hand written signs on them. Sounds of jungle animals were coming from the thicket. There was so much to see again.

“Oh, look!” Simon stopped, pointed to a greeting spot. Some characters were walking around, all dressed up in ranger costumes.

“What's that?” Jace asked because he really didn't get it. Why were there dressed up people?

“Those a characters of movies. And you can take photos with them. It's pretty cute, right? Do you want to go there?” Simon asked. Jace wasn't really sure. It was weird to see. But eventually he nodded and so they queued for a photos.

For Jace it was such a weird experience and though this was the first time to do this for Simon as well, it was nothing he hadn't heard from before. Jace on the other hand felt like this was a completely different world, but not in a bad way. Simon watched him looking around and also looking at the characters but he wasn't sure what he was thinking. Was it positive? Or was he annoyed by this somehow? But when Jace turned to him there was a smile on his lips and so it was obviously save to think that he was well.

After they had taken the photo, they went on walking through the jungle area until there was an entrance to a ride.

“ _Indiana Jones_...?” Jace thought for a second. “I think I heard the name before. Or read it somewhere”

“Probably from me. I love the movies. Let's go in” Simon said, proud of Jace that he actually remembered this one.

To queue they walked to a little jungle part until they went into what seemed like an Aztec temple. Dimly lit, narrow paths with stone walls around them brought them to a big hall with high walls. Simon was stunned by the details. Frescoes of people and creatures, statues of what could have been snakes around and on the ground beneath the wooden path they were walking on, skeletons were lying around.

As they were walking on and the line became more narrow Jace put his hands at Simon's hips and walked behind him. Simon smiled and put his hands on Jace's. Gently he rubbed them, turned around the next corner and finally they found the end of the queue. In one room there was a canvas screen with an instruction video. It was fun to watch for about three times, then they both got bored by it. Luckily every few minutes they could go on walking and Simon got more excited.

“I thought you've been to those kind of parks before?” Jace asked with amusement in his voice.

“I have but being at a Disney park is still new to me. And I don't even know what we're riding now. So that's exciting”

Jace laughed at his words.

“You let me walk into that thing before without even telling me that... something is going to happen!”

“That's not true! I wanted to tell you. But you're a _brave and fearless Shadowhunter_ so you didn't want to hear, right?” Simon answered and tried to imitate Jace's voice which he failed. Still his boyfriend laughed again. “I will remind you how brave and fearless you really are, when you scream again on a ride”

“But others did as well!”

“Those were fun screams” Simon insisted with a grin on his face.

Jace gently punched his shoulder, making Simon grin even more.

“Instead of mocking me, have a look at the line. Everything stopped because of you”

“What?” Simon looked around and realized the end of the line being long gone. “Shit!”

The ride was a thrill. A ride in a jeep didn't sound very exciting but there were so many effects in that temple that made it an amazing adventure and just as they went out, Jace grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him to the entrance again. It was only after the third time that the Shadowhunter had enough and decided that they could go on walking. Simon smiled widely and nodded at a food stall.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to eat before the next ride? It's over there!” He pointed at the roller coaster that was visible from their spot.

“Depends. How long is the waiting for it?”

“Let's check”

Since it just was about 20 minutes they decided to go on the ride first. Jace tried to have a look at the attraction that was much different to the ones before. It was just a small car on tracks and he was fascinated about how everything here worked so well together, how mundanes were able to create things like that. Not just the roller coaster but also everything else they had seen before.

“Do you know how all of this works?”

“Huh? I'm musician... and a vampire. Not a... roller coaster architect.”

“That's a job?” Jace asked quite intrigued.

“Well... I think. I don't know the exact name, though.” Slightly Simon shrugged his shoulders. “I had that computer game when I was younger. That was fun. You could build your own theme park there with cool roller coasters and other rides.” A somewhat nostalgic smile appeared on Simon's lips and Jace gently played with his hair.

“You could do it again, if you miss it?”

“Huh? Ah, it's alright. It was fun back then, though. I have other things to do now.”

“Like watching my training instead of participating?”

Simon crossed his arms but didn't say anything.

“That was fun!” Jace said with sparkling eyes when they left the ride while Simon... didn't feel that well.

“I didn't even know I could feel sick anymore” He mumbled and sat down on the next small wall.

The looping had been a bit too much for him and when Jace sat down next to him, he put his head on his shoulder.

“Maybe you should have a drink. You migh feel better then” Jace suggested and reached for Simon's backpack, got one of the bottles out, opened it and gave it to the vampire, who drank from it and really felt better. He still was a bit dizzy but at least he felt like going on walking again.

“Thank you...” He kissed Jace's cheek and let him put the bottle back. “But we should get something for you now”

At the closest restaurant Jace got himself – what was called – a hamburger with rice and some vegetables in a set with a drink and a chocolate cream dessert. It was more like a bigger meat ball but it tasted pretty good.

“Oh no! I forgot to take a photo!” Simon suddenly said, while Jace was half way done.

“...a photo of my lunch? You didn't even eat it!”

“But I could have shown it to the others. I'm sure Magnus would have loved to see some photos”

“Magnus can come here anytime he wants himself”

Simon frowned. Jace was so not funny in any way and such a spoilsport and-

“I know that face, Simon. Tell me, what do you think?”

“You're killing the mood”

“I'm not. I know you're happy” Jace grinned and went on eating.

“Do you think it's hard to make this at the institute?” He pointed on the hamburger and Simon shook his head.

“If Izzy isn't the one making it I don't think it's that hard”

“Now you're rude”

“I'm honest. You know she could easily kill us all” Simon insisted and leaned back, grabbed his mobile and took a photo.

“While I'm eating?” Jace tried to take the phone but Simon didn't let him.

“You don't look bad on it. Here. You can see it. But don't delete it. I like it.” Simon showed Jace the photo on which he had some pouty lips smudged with sauce. “You look cute”

“I don't look cute. I never look cute. Now stop taking pictures of me” Though Jace's voice was serious Simon know he didn't mean it. He felt his leg pressed against his own and smiled at the soft touch, put his phone away.

When they left the restaurant again they had decided to go to the _Mysterious Island_ or whatever it was called now. For that they also came across the _Mermaid Lagoon_ which looked more like the children's area but they still decided to go on the roller coaster there. It was tiny and much to their expectations, which were pretty low for this anyway, the ride was quite boring. Still they had enjoyed it and Jace's arm had been around Simon the whole ride.

While they had wanted to follow the path to the mountains they suddenly saw the entrance to somethings else and when going inside there was a statue of a merman in a shell carriage with two dolphins in front of it. Jace looked at it for a while, while Simon was taking a photo and went on. _Triton's Kingdom_ was written on a huge shell at the wall.

“This must be from Ariel then...” Simon murmured to himself and when they finally reached the bottom level of the building everything was designed as if they would be on the ocean floor. The surrounding was dark but the bright lights of rides and in sculptures of anemones lit up everything. It was colorful and loud. Kids were screaming happily from the rides and Simon was overwhelmed for a moment.

“Are you okay? Should we go outside again?” Jace asked when he realized that something was wrong with the vampire. No wonder. It was really noisy and full here and for Simon it must have been even more intense.

“I'm alright” Simon answered and held his head for a second, before he nodded. “We can go on...”

Jace wasn't sure if his boyfriend was pushing himself too much but he went on walking, while he also looked out for him.

While everything was so neatly decorated and was created with so many details, there wasn't much they could do. There was a show they gave a pass, before going on. It was obviously the kids' paradise and besides rides for those, a restaurant and a shop there wasn't much more. But Simon at least wanted to have a look at the shop, though he didn't intend to buy something here.

“Oh, look. It's a mobile protection case. I could take it to the bath with me then without being scared to drop it” Simon said and looked at the case dangling from one shelf.

“You don't even take baths. You only shower like once... a year”

“That's not true! I like showers and since I join you on missions sometimes I also get dirty. And I shower.” Jace was right anyway. He didn't really shower more than he must and the last bubble baths had been a while ago.

So they left the shop and the building. Outside the vampire felt much better and so they could finally go to the island where they had planned to head. On their way they saw another food truck selling snacks and because the smell was good, Jace decided to get a sweet potato churro stick there.

“That tastes interesting. I don't think I've ever eaten sweet potatoes before” Jace looked at the stick which was creamy with a slightly sweet and salty flavor.

While there was also a ride in the mountain they stopped at the lake in the middle of the crater and at a look at the scenery around them. It looked... epic. There was no other word on how to describe it. The high mountains, the volcano, a weird looking research machine that was looking out of one mountain, a submarine in the lake, some caverns throughout the mountains and together with the fresh salty air it really was a sight. Every now and then screams could be heard and when looking up from his phone, since he was taking photos again, Simon noticed the source of the screams. Roller coaster cars were coming out of the mountains up high and disappearing between the rocks again.

Jace followed his look and his eyes began to sparkle. That looked thrilling!

“Is this our next destination?” The Shadowhunter asked as they went on walking.

“I guess so! Oh look. There's an entrance!” Simon pointed at the place and Jace nodded, followed him.

They went through the gate and downwards where only a few people stood for an attraction they didn't expect. That wasn't the place they wanted to go to. But they would have a ride on it either way. So why not now?

When it was their turn they climbed into the small submarine, which they had for themselves as there were only a few people after them. Jace sat down on a bench in the front while Simon took the one on the left and as soon as the door was closed the submarine moved.

It was a journey to the sea, with small creatures swimming in front of the windows. When suddenly one appeared in front of Simon's window he let out a little squeal. Jace started laughing.

“Aww, did it scare you?” He asked and Simon poked his side.

“Not funny. I could have had a heart attack”

“You couldn't. It's not even beating”

Simon turned around. “Wow. Thank you for your compassion”

Jace chuckled and pulled Simon next to himself so he could sit on the bench with him. “Sorry, Nerd, count help”

“...is this a stupid vampire joke?”

“What? I would never! Now put a grave face on and concentrate” He pointed at the window in front of them.

Simon shook his head and tried to focus. He really did but in the end he just bursted out laughing and all of a sudden the wrapped his arms around Jace so he could be even closer to him. Gently he kissed his cheek, before Jace slightly tilted his head, put his hand to Simon's neck and pulled him into a deep and long kiss.

When they got off the ride none of them even knew what else they could have seen in the windows. They had been too much of an distraction for each other. Maybe they could go on that ride again later. It didn't look like the waiting time would rise a lot at any point. So they went on, now looking for the coaster ride.

In one of the caves they finally found it. Glowing letters on the outside of the entrance told them the name of the coaster: _Journey to the Center of the Earth_. The waiting time was quite high for this attraction compared to others but still alright. At first they picked the wrong entrance and were told to pick a special time limited ticket to skip the line. So they did and got a ticket for two hours later.

“I didn't know this was a thing” Simon said and when they went to the usual stand-by entrance he took out the park guide. “Ah, this is called a _Fastpass_. You can get one for some attractions and skip the line in a specific time. Quite useful. We could have gotten one at other places as well. But it's okay. The waiting times aren't too bad.”

Next to the queue they were waiting in, some chambers were put up with huge glass windows. It looked like former research places with sketches of plants and animals none of them had ever seen before. There even were some strange looking exhibits in between and instruments for... whatever they were for.

In the back fitting music was played and every minute safety instruction filled the cavern they were waiting in. Jace sat down on the barrier leading them through the queue maze to the ride. It really took a bit longer than at the other rides but this way they also had some more time to talk. It wasn't like they didn't do that before but here they didn't move all the time so after a while they both sat down.

Simon tried to tell Jace about Disney movies and how he grew up with them. He told him about his favorites and what made them his favorites. Without spoiling he wanted to show him more of what all of this was actually about. Well, not this specific attraction, but for example Ariel and _Triton's Kingdom_ they had been in before.

Jace found out that Simon's favorite was Stitch, a blue, fluffy alien experiment from space. He had no idea what that was supposed to look like but Stitch sounded like a fun character. He heard of princesses, of pirates and of Peter Pan who wanted to stay a kid forever.

“Doesn't sound like a clever guy. There are so many things you can't do as a kid. Especially when you're a mundane” Jace said shrugging and Simon sighed at these words.

“I would have expected something like that from Alec, but not from you. I mean it's all about... freedom to do what you want to do and-” The vampire stopped. That was exactly the whole point about being a Shadowhunter, he realized: not having any freedom. They grew up with rules and restrictions and instead of playing with toys, they were trained in fighting, in hunting down demons and... were just not allowed to be carefree and do what they wanted to do.

“What's going on in your head?” Jace asked when Simon stopped talking. He always did that when he had some thought or realization.

“I just thought... you never had time to... enjoy your life. To have fun places like this, watching movies, go to the cinema, go clubbing or... whatever”

“I go to clubs”

“To hunt” Simon rolled his eyes. “The only 'fun' thing you do is going to the _Hunter's Moon_ to drink.”

“That is fun, though”

“Jace, you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean. And? I'm having fun with you now. I'm enjoying this day and... don't make it weird. Please.”

Silence grew between the both of them. Simon hated that more than anything else. Especially when he himself could not talk. Usually he had no problems with talking, but sometimes even he wanted to pick the right words and not talk to... just talk.

It wasn't until they nearly reached the end of the line, that Simon finally started talking again.

“I just want to see you like that more often” He said with a soft voice, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Hey, look at me, Nerd...” Jace's voice was also soft and so caring. When his boyfriend had finally looked up to him, he went on speaking. “You will. You know why? Because it's not just this place or the 'freedom' we're having right now. It's because it's our date.”

Simon's eyes got bigger when hearing that. There it was again, this... feeling inside is chest, that just made him feel so human and so... alive. He smiled, not really able to control any of his feelings now.

“Jace...”

“Yeah? Come on, the line is moving”

Simon sighed and followed him to the elevators groups of people were waiting in front of. He took his hand in his own, pressing it softly and brushing his thumb over the back of his hand. Jace pressed his hand as well but let go of it when the doors to the elevator opened. They went inside and it was warm and stuffy. They took a free spot at a wall of the narrow cabin. Just when the doors had closed it started moving until they reached their destination. Neither Simon nor Jace could really find out if they were moving up or down. It was just too confusing. When they stepped out of the elevator together with the other people a staff directed them to the next part of the line. The woman was another Shadowhunter. A rune was visible from under her collar but of course no one besides her and the two visitors from oversea could actually see it. She smiled at them politely but went back to work, when another elevator opened and therefor another group of people had to be directed to the right spot.

And so the waiting began again. But it was only a few minutes until they could get in the cars. And those were tiny. They both could hardly fit their legs inside. When they closed the bar Simon felt stuck inside the car and wondered if he would ever be able to climb out of it again. Of course he was over dramatic but he just had to.

  
“Jace~ I think I will have to stay on this ride forever. I don't think I can leave it again. It's so tiny”

But the Shadowhunter sadly wasn't really impressed. He just gave him a look and turned his head again when the car was moving.

The start was slow but impressive. Animals and plants in the most amazing colors were visible around them. Huge insects, small fluffy creatures.

“Look at that one!” Simon pointed at an animal and smiled. “That's so cute!”

Gently Jace touched Simon's cheek but as the car got faster he held to the bar, looked around again. Everything seemed so peaceful until it wasn't anymore and then there was a sudden dash, going up and down, jumping out of the mountain and the sun was way too bright. Then they stopped and the whole journey found its end.

“Wow” Jace ran his hand through his hair. “That was-”

“Awesome. Let's do it again!” Simon insisted.

Jace was surprised how fast Simon actually got out of the car but some voice in his head told him that it must have been the vampire skills for sure. They nearly ran down the stairs again to leave the ride and jumped to the entrance again. They didn't care about the waiting time now. That was the best thing Jace ever experienced and Simon had no other opinion about that.

The time they spent waiting they used to check for places they hadn't been to yet. But not much was missing. They would still have to go to the _Arabian Coast_. Other than that, they had visited all the places already. Okay, maybe they didn't see all of them, but they had walked through it or went on a ride.

“And we can still have a look at that fort... castle... whatever. Oh, and maybe we can go on the pirate ship there?” Simon pointed at the map.

Jace nodded. “Sounds good. Could we go to the roller coaster over there again? Afterwards?”

“Sure but maybe it'd be better if you'd have a ride on it alone”

Simon wasn't in the mood to feel dizzy again and since he didn't know if it had been because he didn't drink enough or because he just couldn't stand loopings, he'd rather stay off the roller coaster. Oh, right, drinking!

“Could you get me a drink?” Simon asked and turned around, so Jace could get the bottle out of which Simon took a few sips, before passing it back to Jace. He put it in the backpack and smiled.

“Do you feel alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, I do?” Simon looked at him in confusion.

“Don't give me that look. I just want to make sure you are okay and don't have any... whatever problems vampires do have”

Simon grunted at these words and hit his shoulder.

“Ouch! What was that for?!” But Jace didn't get an answer for that.

Slowly they moved forward until they finally got to the elevators again and the second round of this ride was just as amazing as the first one. They also had their tickets from before in their pockets so they would be able to go a third round without waiting which was even better. But there was still time for that.

With the happiest smiles on their faces they left the roller coaster and found their way to the _Arabian Coast_. The first ride they saw was a carousel but they decided to skip it. Instead they took a short break and then wandered in the narrow streets between the buildings, looking at all the things there. Shops and food mainly. But there also was a place were you could throw balls to win something. Jace thought about doing that but the Shadowhunter checking the line people waited in just gave him a judging look. Alright then.

Just when he wanted to ask Simon where else they should go, Simon grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him with him to a meeting spot where a... blue fluffy creature was standing, ready for taking photos with the visitors.

“Jace? Can... we please... I mean... that's Stitch!” Simon smiled at Jace, who remembered the name. That was the thing Simon had told him about before.

“Oh, that's your favorite?” He asked to make sure.

The brown haired nodded enthusiastically, still with a smile on his lips, which was quite adorable but of course Jace would never ever say that out loud.

As the photo was taken Simon showed it to Jace. “Look! This is so nice!”

Jace took the mobile and looked at the photo, nodded slightly. “It really is. I hope you will send me all the photos afterwards?”

“Of course I will do that...” Simon shyly kissed his cheek and put his phone away. “We should go back to that roller coaster. Our tickets are starting soon. We could come back here afterwards?”

So they did. They walked back to take the third ride on _Journey to the Center of the Earth_. This time though they didn't have to wait too long but could skip the line to go to the elevators directly. Just after those they would still have to wait some minutes which wasn't too bad. Like the first two times they enjoyed the ride to the fullest. When they were coming out again they noticed the slowly setting sun. It was still so early... But apparently the sun set earlier in Japan than in the US.

From the roller coaster it wasn't a long walk until they arrived at the fort they wanted to go to but other than exploring some rooms there was not much they could do. Still, the observatory was really interesting and fun to see. Also from the walls of the fort they had a good view over the big lake with it's pirate ship and up to the _Mediterranean Harbor_ as well. Simon took some shots there, one of them with Jace, before they moved on again, leaving the fort to go downstairs to the pirate ship that slightly moved in the water. There were some rooms inside to have a look at, one of those the captain's room with so many things on the shelves, a big map on a table and many more details that they couldn't really see, because they couldn't actually step into the room.

When they got off the ship, Jace suggested a plan he had, since he still wanted to go on a specific ride for a second time.

“Could we go to the jungle place now? And doing the Arabian thing afterwards?”

“Sure. Then we will walk there first” The vampire answered.

Though the ways to go from one destination to another were pretty long it was fun to walk. There were so many things to see and if they had more time than just this day, there would be so many more places to explore. But for now they would have to stick to the plan they were having, which was bringing Jace to the roller coaster.

“You really don't want to join?” Jace asked when they arrived but Simon shook his head.

“Enjoy. I don't think it's the right choice for me, though. See you” And with that Simon slightly pressed his hand, then walked away to find a place to sit near the exit.

The waiting time wasn't too bad so he didn't have to wait that long until Jace came back, his hair a complete mess. Simon grinned and got up to take care of that. He ran his hand through Jace's hair and nodded.

“Looking alright again, I think”

“You think?” Jace's look was judging but Simon couldn't help it, shrugged and grinned at him.

“Can we go now? Sitting alone was boring”

“Alright, then back over... there!” Jace took his hand in his own and started walking in the direction of the _Arabian Coast_ so they could go some more places there.

“I checked the map before. I think the rides there are more for kids but who cares. Let's have a ride”

“I hoped for another roller coaster. But I'm good with something else as well”

The _something else_ was a magic carpet ride. It was a carousel, so nothing special itself but they had time to be a bit closer without anyone being able to really watch them, give them weird looks or making them feel uncomfortable. Simon leaned against Jace who had put his arm around his shoulders and was holding him tight. One of Simon's hands was resting on his leg, gently touching it.

“I... love being here with you” Simon whispered, making Jace smile.

“I love being with you” The Shadowhunter answered.

Simon came even closer, so he could feel his warmth even more. Sometimes he wondered how Jace must feel like, when touching Simon's cold skin. He wouldn't feel the warmth Simon felt. The kisses on his cold lips, Jace's hand in is own one, in his freezing cold one. Simon knew how death felt like. He had felt it himself. He had felt the cold, dead skin he now had himself. And still Jace touched him like that, held him him in his arms, kissed him, slept in next to him and woke up, holding his cold body pressed against Jace's warm one as if he wanted to keep Simon warm.

The vampire looked up to his boyfriend, reached out with his free hand, to touch Jace's cheek, felt the stubble of his beard and smiled at this feeling. When Jace answered his look with a soft grin Simon kissed him shyly and already wanted to sit up straight again but the blonde held him back by placing his hand in his neck, pulling him closer to keep the kiss going. The heartbeats of Jace pounded in Simon's ears. He heard his blood running through his veins and felt his breath on his skin. He sighed deeply against the warm lips, moving away when the ride got slower. He looked at Jace again, took in his scent and finally completely sat up. Shortly after the ride came to a stop and they got off.

“That was exciting” Jace said laughing and Simon joined in. “Let's do another one like this”

“There should be something around. Wait...” Simon looked for the map in his pocket, took it out and looked at it. “Ah, it's over there” He nodded in the direction and Jace started walking, followed by his boyfriend.

The next ride was in a boat and obviously very much for kids. Singing figures, telling a story of a traveler on sea. But there were some nice extras and so they enjoyed it either way. Hungry from the journey, though, Jace decided to get a snack at the cafe nearby. With a cup full of small choux cream balls, topped with chocolate sauce and soft cream.

“This looks amazing” Simon said, staring at the cup on the table.

“It tastes amazing as well” Jace grinned after he took a bite. “Mh, they are filled with caramel”

With a deep sigh Simon let his head sink to the table, before sighing again. Gently Jace touched his head, played a bit with the soft brown curls. He knew how much Simon missed food. He had told him so many times before. Simon even had tried to eat regular food but besides spitting everything out again he hadn't gotten much from him. So he had given up.

“Do you want to take a photo as long as I only ate one of those?”

Suddenly Simon was all happy again. “You remembered!”

“And you didn't, although it's you who wanted to take photos in the first place”

“Shhhh!”

Simon got his mobile ready and took a photo of the cup and what was left inside. It didn't look too bad though Jace had already eaten from it. After putting the mobile away the vampire then took out the map again.

“We have taken a ride on everything... there are some more shows and...” He looked at his watch “If we hurry a bit we can watch the parade on the big lake in the entrance area”

“That sounds nice. Let's go. I can also eat over there”

After a short walk back to the main area, the _Mediterranean Harbor_ , other people had already gathered all around the lake. They both joined them at a place where they had a good look at everything. About 20 minutes later the parade started.

Lots of different characters rode jet skis on the lake, joined by boats and actors. They shot water all around, sang songs and acted out stories on the water. Jace wrapped his arm around Simon's hips while watching the parade. When it was finished Simon hugged Jace and pressed himself against his chest. They both didn't say anything, just enjoyed this moment together. But the people leaving made them also keep some distance again.

It had taken them quite a while to show affection in front of others. While Simon usually was a bit more shy about it, he still wanted to be close to Jace, even when not alone. Jace on the other hand held back a bit more. Especially in the Institute. But slowly he got used to the small touches and soft kisses Simon had involved more and more in there life. He accepted it and showed him more affection each day, even when other Shadowhunter were around.

Here it seemed even easier for Jace. Probably because no one here knew them. At least that was Simon's guess.

“Where do you want to go?” Simon asked, still standing closer to Jace than needed.

“Should we try the thing we did first again?”

“Sounds good. We can do that” As soon as Simon said these words Jace already moved and walked in the direction.

“Don't just walk away all the time”

“It's not like you're not fast enough to follow” A grin appeared on Jace's lips and he shrugged. “Come on, Nerd”

Their walk brought them back to the _Tower of Terror_. The area still was fascinating as it looked familiar and then again it didn't. The buildings that looked like back home but... older. At least some of them. But other parts might have been taken directly from New York...

Arriving at the ride they went inside to wait again.

“Is there another attraction around here?” Jace asked after a while.

“I don't think so. But I check again...” Looking at the map Simon needed a moment to find out but then he pointed at something. “Here. There is a _Toy Story_ thing. I can't believe I didn't see that before! It's just a few steps from here. We can go there afterwards”

“ _Toy Story_?” Jace asked, looking at the map himself.

“Oh, it's... a movie about toys that start moving and talking and go on adventures. It's a story about friendship and... it's quite nice” Simon tried to explain.

“Ah...” Jace nodded, frowning.

Simon wasn't sure if he just didn't get the explanation or if he just thought how stupid the story sounded. So he just let it be and got his bottle from his backpack. He drank from it, put the bottle away again.

“Is it enough until we will leave?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah, there's still plenty inside. But it starts tasting weird. I guess the bottles are made only for tea or coffee or other hot or cold beverages” A deep sigh left his lips. “Don't worry, I'll make it”

When they stepped into the library room this time Jace was much more relaxed and didn't make any weird comments about mundanes, possessed idols or said anything else that could have shown, that he was still taking this too serious. He had finally understood and this time, Simon hoped, he could enjoy the ride itself more. After all he knew what was going to come.

And he was right with that. Jace did enjoy it. He held his hand up, as the elevator they sat in fell down. His screams were out of fun and Simon joined him. The atmosphere was completely different compared to this morning, when he had picked this attraction as their first ride.

Outside again Simon sat down on a bench, waiting for Jace who took a short break. The vampire drank again a bit and looked around. The scenery with all the details looked so beautiful. Maybe one day they would be able to come here again... They could take Magnus and Alec with them. Wouldn't they enjoy it as well? Going here, riding on the attractions, watching the parades or maybe going to shows? Simon was certain they would have fun here.

Although he was lost in thoughts, the vampire still heard Jace's steps, heard the boots on the ground and focused on that one heartbeat between the many others. He turned around, smiled at the blonde and got up from his seat.

When asking if Jace was ready the Shadowhunter chuckled and grabbed him by the wrist and walked down the street until they reached their destination. It was a big and bright building, not really fitting all of the surroundings but special standing for itself.

The waiting time was pretty long again but they still decided to queue. When they were inside of the building it was noisy again. Noisy, bright, loud. Simon needed a moment to keep calm with all of the sounds around them so Jace stood behind him and put his hands over Simon's ears to keep the noise away from him, at least a bit.

Even though it was not much Simon still could relax which was probably more because of Jace being so caring than to the fact he was actually covering his ears. Seeing Jace so considerate when it was about Simon was a good feeling for the young vampire. And without Jace noticing it he took a selfie of them, behind each other.

Smiling he looked at it, his eyes sparkling. That was a great photo. He loved it, so he showed it to Jace who laughed and pushed Simon forward with his body, as the people in front of them were moving as well.

Although it must have been so uncomfortable for him the Shadowhunter didn't take his hands off Simon's ears for the whole time waiting. It wasn't until they were finally shown the way to the car they would sit down in, that he took his hands back and took the 3D-glasses Simon handed him. He had picked them up during their waiting and they both put them on now.

“All good?” Jace asked while they had a seat, his voice still full of worry but got more relaxed when Simon finally answered.

“Yeah, thank you. I'm okay” When the car started moving he kissed his cheek, then focused on the ride.

On 3D screens shooting stalls were shown at which they had to aim with the canons installed in their car. Characters from _Toy Story_ led them through the ride on said screens or pictures that were shown on the walls. Jace loved it. He laughed, tried to distract Simon, just to get a higher score than him. Simon was great at games like this, though. So he really was a hard opponent.

In the end Jace won by a nose and Simon pushed his lip to a little pout.

“That wasn't fair... You distracted me!”

“I know I'm always a distraction wherever I go” Jace simply answered and shrugged it off.

He really was unbelievable. Simon looked at him, dumbfounded. He shook his head and slapped his shoulder.

“You're so rude. I can't believe that I-” But the brunette couldn't go on talking since Jace pulled him closer and lay a finger on his lips to silence him which worked out perfectly. Simon really stayed silent, just looking at Jace, obviously judging him. Slowly he pushed away Jace's hand and took a step back.

“Where do you want to go now?” He asked his Shadowhunter boyfriend.

“Did we go on all rides?”

“Kind of. There are some shows we could go and see. There's one in that Arabian area and I think there was one at Ariel's place.”

Knowing that Simon had been completely overwhelmed with all the lights and noises Jace chose the _Arabian Coast_. It really had been loud in _Triton's Kingdom_ , even for Jace. But Simon must have heard it so much louder.

Together they walked through the small alleys, along the little streams in between and when coming closer to the _Mediterranean Harbor_ they had to pass they also saw the gondolas on the water.

“That's cool. Could we do that?”

Simon smiled and nodded. “Sure!”

So they chose on looking for the starting place of the gondolas which they found further between all the houses. Everything was so detailed and there was put so much effort in all the things around. When they finally reached the entrance to the queue they waited there so they could have a little ride through the canals.

There were some bridges, even more places to look at and the gondolier was singing. Simon took Jace's hand in his own, holding it during their ride. It was dark already and so they could also see all the night illumination now. It was really impressive and made Simon emotional. He leaned against Jace who chuckled but didn't say anything. He felt good with his vampire being so close, enjoying this very moment. When sharing a look, the eyes of them both seemed to sparkle and they could see the reflections of the little lights around in them.

“Your heartbeat...” Simon whispered with a soft and quiet voice but he didn't even expect an answer. This strong and fast pounding in his ears was answer enough for everything. Jace pulled him a bit closer, hiding his face a bit in his hair and smelling the shampoo as well as Simon's scent.

The moment of leaving the gondola again came way too soon. Jace helped Simon out, which he was a bit embarrassed about. He could feel other people looking at him. He didn't mind it before but now it was a weird feeling.

“Jace...”

“What? I just wanted to make sure you're okay” The Shadowhunter answered, making Simon smile softly.

“I'm glad I can't blush anymore...”

After this small stop in between they finally reached the place they had actually planned to go to: _Arabian Coast_. There they found their way to the show, they wanted to check out and although they had to wait quite a while they queued for it. It was a 3D cinema show. A mix of actors on stage and a 3D screen in the back. There even was a possibility to watch it with English subtitles which made them have a really good laugh. In the end they left the theater still chuckling and in a really good mood.

“Is there any place you want to go?” Jace asked while slowly walking to the jungle area again. “Anything you want to ride again?”

Simon thought for a moment, then shook his head. “Can we just walk around a bit?” He asked with a soft smile. “I want to have a look at the illumination”

And there was a lot to look at. All the houses were full of lights, lamps were glowing at the bridges and the music in the back changed into giving more of a night atmosphere. The sounds of cicada as well as owls followed them on their way. Without talking much the couple let everything sink in, embraced the time they spent together at this place. They knew it was not much time left but this was making it even more important.

Slowly they walked to the _Mermaid Lagoon_ where _Triton's Kingdom_ was located. What they saw was more than just touching. The roof of the whole building was shining and shimmering. It looked like a creation from another world. It was just stunning. Nearby they found a place to sit down, close together, hand in hand.

“Jace...? Can we come back here again one day?” Simon asked quietly.

“I'd love to” The Shadowhunter's voice was just as quiet as Simon's. He felt so much he just couldn't find the right words for. But maybe there was no need to. Because his heartbeat was already speaking for him. Simon smiled and moved a little so he could press his ear against his chest, hearing Jace's heartbeat even louder. It felt like just a few minutes when the Shadowhunter started playing with Simon's hair.

“We should go... it's getting late and I want to see a bit more of all of this”

A groan was coming from the vampire. He really didn't want to leave. But he knew they should, especially if they wanted to see more of everything. Another photo was taken before the mobile slid back into Simon's pocket.

After a last look at the map they had decided for a route to go, got up and slowly walked their way. It was back to the jungle and off to _Port Discovery_ where the path led them back to _Cape Cod_. Here even more lights were shining and lit up the area around the small bay. There was so much decoration and it was nearly as impressive as _Triton's Kingdom_.

They took their time to walk through this area but finally they ended up close to the ship with the restaurant again. As there also was a small food stall next to it, Simon looked at Jace, asked him about a snack there for dinner. While the vampire sat down with his bottle with blood, Jace got himself a hot dog before sitting down at his boyfriend's side.

These were the last minutes they could enjoy together at the park and they cherished it. But soon it was time to get up again, to leave the park.

“I feel like we didn't do enough, see enough...”

Jace smiled softly when hearing these words. “But we did. And I enjoyed it with you. Maybe... Magnus can bring us back here another time.”

“And that time they should go with us”

They both agreed that they would take Jace's Parabatai and his boyfriend with them next time.

Leaving the area through the Mediterranean houses was hard. Simon turned back a few times but in the end they went on. But they were stopped again. This time by something else. Gentle and somewhat melancholic music was playing and the globe above the well was still turning but the lights shining on it and the lights in the well let it seem like a completely different place from this morning.

In front of the globe they took the last photo for this day. Simon pressed his lips on Jace's cheeks when he took the photo. When looking at the photo he saw the blonde smiling widely and couldn't hold back smiling as well. This was a moment he swore himself he'd never forget. Not in one hundred years, not in a thousand years.

“Simon? Are you crying?”

“Huh? What are you talking about? Come on. It's nearly 9pm”

In the end they had to hurry to the place where the portal should appear and as soon as it did, they went through, hand in hand, on their faces the happiest smiles combined with this melancholic sorrow the whole atmosphere brought up in them.

“Did you like our date?”

“I loved it”


End file.
